Heredera De Poseidon
by cygnus-liviuz
Summary: ser hija de poseidon no era lo que esperaba enterarme en mi cumpleaños ... - los personajes en su mayoría son de mi autoria (otros son seres mitológicos ; y el nombramiento de algún personaje de los libros de percy jackson) pdta: esta historia ocurre mucho después de percy jackson y el campamento ahora es un tanto diferente
1. Capítulo 1

narra liz

/sueño/

me encontraba en un bosque , estoy sola , pero se escucha el agua correr. voy acia donde se escucha aquel ruido y me encuentro con el mar .

depronto un hombre como de 36 años se me acerca y me habla:

xx:hola liz , has cresido y mucho ya eres toda una mujer , mi niña

liz:quien es usted , no lo conosco

xx:si me conoses y es mas te dire que en 2 dias ire y te explicarin todo

liz:pero...

/fin del sueño / suena el despertador

roxan(mamá de liz): despierta que tienes que ir al instituto !

liz:mmm...llavoy mamá!

liz vaja el comedor y termina el desalluno

liz:mamá me voy..

roxan:hija cuando vuelvas te tengo que desir algo , si

liz:entendido!

/en el instituto/

ross:donde esta la 2 chica mas linda del insti ?!

liz:hola aca estoyyy , como estas?

ross:bien y vos?

liz: bien

"suena la campana "

continuara...


	2. capitulo 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="889549e7471c66b68e590882599fdd07""en la ultima clase"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b0c2b5b56489ab374a95fb77ad9f845"narra liz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97fc08f40a60190419bb0bd6a28cb8a4"entramos a clases ,historia de gresia "mitos y dioses", como siempre me sente sola ya que ross no tiene esta clase por no anotarse ,espere a que el prefesor llegara ,mientras dibujo en arco de piedra en un bosque, despues de 10 minutos llego y con un chico lindo pero dava un poco de escalofrios como si en cualquier mimento empesara a peliar , pero de mirada dulce/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c74adcd4b9a01645761c5c85ddd92feb"prof. : buenos dias , hoy tenemos a un compañero nuevo el se quedara unos dias con nosotros , porfavor sean buenos con .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2bc40ec9c8ce1baa513a444c6aa6a8"xxx :deimon , deimon foileslos /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898be8578dea7ebf70b399936b0f5eda"en el fondo escucho murmullos de las chicas "es tan lindo " "tendra novia " "sera mio" o cosas por el estilo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae1b77585d5d3180c8ca1be34620fd4"prof. :sientese con la señorita ... smit/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb95ecfdcf8e2fa90f25d8999256ccbe"deimon : si profesor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1d23f74dc745ea78235a5dd62ee133e"despues el profe dio tarea 17 puntos para ser exacta , ise todo el tabajo menos el ultimo ya que no me acordaba la respuesta y se la tuve que preguntar a deimon ,que verguensa que siento ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8912ec3b7ea11c3de8cf7ee636cfde4e"tomo valor y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="475c00b61384fc085565373499ebb113"liz : em ... derimon hola soy liz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb86dcb4182ea50a8a43d34e84ef5d35"deimon : hola te puedo ayudar en algo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eeae2db8771f44f53dc72fa43aba6c7"liz si , me preguntaba si me prodias ayudar en la pregunta 17) ¿donde se encontraba el olimpo y quien lo dirije?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9334e08c3256947734a4ed6e7aa3b018"deimon : facil , se encuentra en el monte olimpo , es dirigido por zeus , el dios del rayo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b8bdffe43ef5259431c10ebf1c7805"liz : gracias/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b311314aeae2070dfea71981cf5cb43"deimon : de nada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01030de1862c315a0885e99bcb6b097d"no fue tan malo como pense.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01030de1862c315a0885e99bcb6b097d"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01030de1862c315a0885e99bcb6b097d"hola! espero que les guste este segundo capitulo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01030de1862c315a0885e99bcb6b097d"perdonen el retraso y las faltas de ortográfica y acentuado /p 


End file.
